Bladestorm: A Mercenary from Tomorrow
by natcraw
Summary: "I'm nobody now. I used to be somebody before. But now, after leaving my old life and starting again here, I have nothing. All I can do now it start again. A new life, a new start... in a new time. Maybe I shouldn't have taken my last job." M for future themes.
1. Chapter 1

_Sparked into existence by the conflict over the true heir to the French throne, a bitter was England and France that ravaged the French countryside. As the two mighty rivals contested power, it soon became evident that there would be no simple resolution to this conflict. And with no discernable end to the fighting, the war drained the spirits of the troops on both sides._

 _The result... Each side sought support for their cause._

 _They sought out mercenaries._

 _And now, another adventurous soul takes up arms and resolves to enter the merciless chaos of battle._

 _However, only time would tell if he could survive this change of lifestyle._

For most, the first thing on people's minds before starting something would be 'How long will it take?', 'Are there any risks?', 'What will I be required to do?' and so on and so forth. I am not one of those people. I tend to take my time to know what I'm getting into, how they want it done and what I'll be coming across in my assignment. So the first thing on my mind before I start would be 'How much?'

That was who I was, a man who would perform his services to those who would pay the highest dollar. I was a man who would do his job no matter the challenge, so long as I have no problem doing it, which hardly happened. Most other things I could and would do no problem.

That is my life as a mercenary.

In this day and age, the use of my kind isn't something everyone is aware of. The only ones who were aware of what we do were those who would hire our services or were affected by them. Those who hire us were those who were desperate to get something done. Those kinds of people were warlords who needed rivals taken care of, billionaires who were afraid of attacks on their products by extremists, war torn countries needing a little help handling the opposition and even some major government agencies, however they would deny ever doing so.

I've been called to several different places across the world. Most of those times I was needed in third world countries where things like this would hardly be noticed and would be easy to handle. It was uncommon, but sometimes someone would pay me plenty to go into more dangerous second world countries but the price would be increased. It was very rarely that I would be called in so a well paying but extremely dangerous assignment in first world countries such as the U.S.A, Europe and such. I would demand more money for more dangerous places, times 1.5 more for second world countries and 1.9 more for first world countries.

I was also required to acquire my own gear for whenever I was needed. That was the care for most of my common missions by billionaires who want something done and are willing to pay only for the job. However I would be given some gear to use if the mission is something of a special and unusual request. What counted was normal assignments would be handling some rebellious groups who threaten a dictator's regime, protecting high value targets against everyone who would even take a step towards it, taking out high value targets for whatever reason the client wants and such like that. There are some missions where I would force a small town to pack up and move or to sabotage their product and make them suffer slightly. That was as far as I was willing to go when handling civilians. I would never accept a mission where I would be ordered to murder everyone in a village and leave signs that it was a different group.

As for special requests from contacts, they were hard to predict. Sometimes it was a billion dollar company who wanted to damage their rival and weren't having any success doing it legally, while other times it was launching a well armed attack against a small army to send a message or to distract them from the bigger picture. There would even be a request from the U.S government agency to engage with a highly defended opposition or infiltrate a secure complex 'for the safety and security of the country' as they would try to justify. And sometime that would be the case, as I had come across several maters that would greatly affect the future of nations. And they know I wouldn't dare try and talk about the things I do for them. I'd lose a rich customer and that would make me a wanted man. Plus they would lose someone as resourceful as me.

I was currently sitting the back of the truck, accompanied by those who had also accept the task given by our contact, who insisted that this mission have plenty of manpower. My mind was thinking hard about this whole assignment. We were to infiltrate a base which was currently being occupied by a local PMC. There was a recent spike of energy that had originated from there and the only information given to the world about it was that it was an independent scientific company trying to come up with new sources of energy. While the public had believed this story, my client, the CIA, believed otherwise. There was a form of energy down there but it was unlike anything the scanners had ever come across before. So they sent us to go in, act as ore armed help defending the location and learn what exactly was happening.

After three hours of driving, we finally made it to our destination. After the driver verified us through their security we started coming out the back of the truck. I, Andrew, Johnson, Jackson, Annabel and Dickson were all dressed in the same combat gear most of the other PMC's were wearing. The idea was to let Andrew do all the talking for us until we were inside. With luck, all we had to do was observe the facility and show our forged identification when needed. As soon as we were all out we were led inside the facility to where we would be stationed.

We were let to the main building and escorted to an elevator that lead us down into the actually facility. While most of our group was left stationed around several labs and storage areas, Jackson and I were tasked to stand guard by the main lab. As we passed several rooms and labs I could already tell that whatever they were doing here, it wasn't simply for new energy sources. There were testing labs and observation rooms that were reinforced. For whatever reason, I do not know.

When we reached the main lab, all I could see were many monitors, more armed guards, a large amount of cables and wires. But that's not what caught my attention the most in the room. Dead centre of the room, where all the wires and guards and many different people in lab coats were looking, stood a strange sword. From what I could tell, there was almost nothing interesting about it other than its strange glow that it was creating. However there may have been more to it than that, from how I was seeing all the attention of the guards was on it.

However, I take a second to have another look around the room and begin to realize something. The lab looked like it had been attacked recently, with scorch marks and cuts through the walls around the place, and all the blood that hadn't been cleaned off. After noticing all of that, I can't help but wonder what exactly we had signed up for. For now, I have to stand guard, so I'll stand in this position by the door and wait until something happens or when I get relieved.

After several hours of standing guard, shifting around in my spot, did something finally begin to happen. The lab coats had announced that they were going to try and access the sword and that all personal were to be ready. More armed guards entered the room and took position around the item in question and the lab coats take their positions at terminals, monitors and observation stations.

With all the people standing in the way, it became too hard to see what exactly was going to happen. I took a quick look around, seeing if anyone was paying attention to me to notice if I move to get a closer look. After conforming that no one was looking, I begin to take a couple steps forward, passing some of the guards to see what was happening.

When the scientists have started up the system and began their attempt to access the sword, it begins to act up strangely. First it begins to emit a faint whining noise that steadily grows louder and small purple sparks start to generate from it. By now some of my instincts are telling me to begin my walk backwards, fearing what could happen when... whatever was happening finished.

As I wonder what would happen, my question is answered in the form or a blast that knocks most in the room back. My sight if faded slightly and my hearing is nothing but a loud ringing so I can't hear what's going on in the room. However I can still feel, and what is strange is that I can feel something pulling me... without touching me. And it was pulling me towards what I thought was where the sword was.

As my sight and hearing comes back to me, I look around me to see all the lab coats and most of the coats had begun to leave the room. When my sight lands on the sword I realize why they're all leaving. In place of the sword there saw some kind of purple vortex, swirling clockwise and seems to be growing bigger. When I hear metal being pulled against metal I look to see most of the equipment set up was slowly approaching the vortex and most of the small equipment was being sucked into it.

Remembering that I feel like something pulling at me, I realize what that meant. I began trying to get as far away from the vortex as fast and far as possible before I end up in god knows where. However with the time I spent lying on the floor the force puling me has gotten a lot stronger and has begun to make it harder for me to back away. I would try and stand up but I fear that it I do I'll end up getting pulled into the vortex even easier.

Knowing that, I grab onto anything that can withstand the force of whatever it was behind me. However there isn't much for me to grab onto that isn't bolted down and the tables are not an option as the force pulling me continues to grow. So I continue to crawl on my stomach to reach the end of the room.

As I reach the door, I attempt to stand up and reach for the handle. My hand was only centre meters from the handle and my escape could be achieved. I was almost there when my footing was finally lost and I ended up flying back towards the vortex. In a desperate attempt to avoid whatever awaited me through it, I began reaching for anything I can grab. My hands land on a nearby table, but the force of me being pulled in ended up pulling it from its spot and brought me closer to my fate.

Knowing that there was now little I could do, I finally gave up and waited to see what will happen to me. Not knowing what'll happen to me or if I'll be able to do anything after entering, I utter possible my final words to the world.

"Well shit"

And with that, I enter the vortex, leaving my plain of existence...

...and entering another.

 **Well I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter of this fanfiction. Please note that this is my first ever and I' doing it on Bladestorm because it is an amazing game. This story will involve the events that transpired through the story, including a few of the other stories from characters.**

 **I also want to make it clear that I do not own the game or the characters that appear in it. I only own my OC.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing so far. I'll take anything said other than strait up insults.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bladestorm. I own the oc.**

 **...**

I'm... not sure how to explain this. One minute I was being pulled into a vortex and now, I'm falling into what I think is the ocean. I wanted to look around and see what else was in sight from my position, but the closing water below had all my attention. Thinking fast, I pull my arms to my chest and do what I can before reaching the water. Not sure if I can survive the drop, but there was one thing I did know. If I didn't die, there's going to be a big chance it's going to hurt.

I'm falling...

I'm falling...

Fall-...

Now I'm currently in the water. I was right in thinking that it was going to hurt. My legs are in pain from the landing. But I can still use them, thankfully. Coming out of the pain, I kick my legs and make my way to the surface. I got a taste of the water in my mouth, and know that it's the ocean, the salty water giving me my answer.

As I'm trying to get to the surface, I'm having trouble and find myself slowly sinking more that I'm rising. In an effort to get lighter, I remove anything I have on me that was pulling me down, starting with bulletproof vest. I undo the straps, pull it over my head and let it sink. Not enough, so next would be my primary weapon. Pull the strap over my head and let go of it before moving my hand over the ammo patch and grab out almost all magazines for said weapon, save for one. Finally, I pull off items that would have been broken with water damage, such as my radio, torch and phone. That seemed to do it, as I was able to reach above water faster and had little struggle with weight.

Reaching the surface, I took in a massive breath of air that I so desperately needed after that time under water. Guess I was under for longer than I thought. I keep on kicking to keep myself afloat and look around for anywhere I could swim to. I can see the shore and large amounts of land right behind it. Considering that besides the unknown land, my other option was more open waters, I decided to make my way to the land. Hopefully, when I get there, I can find out where exactly I and see if there is anywhere I can go to get home.

I'm pretty fare from the land. Hopefully I can make it before my limbs fail me.

...

My arms and legs ache. I'd been swimming for several minutes to get here. Tiredness and exhaustion was all I felt, aside the ocean around me. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. But that thought vanished as my hand finally touched something other than more water. I looked up to find that my hand was now on the beach, which was now right in front of me. With what little strength I had in me. I pulled myself from the water and crawled my way deeper into the beach.

I lay there, doing nothing my lie on my stomach, taking in massive breaths of air and waiting for exhaustion to leave me. As I wait, I begin planning what I'm going to do next.

"The first think that I need to do is find out where exactly I ended up." I spoke as I thought. "That vortex ended up placing me... wherever I am right now. I have no way of contacting anyone, if long range communication even exists here. And to top it off, There's no telling if I'm going to be able to return."

I pull myself from the sand and move into a sitting position, looking out to the sea. "I'm somewhere where I can breathe, so that's a plus. And the area looks similar to one I've seen in Europe." I turn my head to look around the coast. "Hopefully I can find someplace I can get some information soon." I finish as I pick myself up, look to the sky to get my bearings, and start walking south.

...

I've walked for several hours already, looking for anything that could help me find some place that could help me in any way. I've managed to find a dirt road and decided to follow it for now. There are dozens of foot prints on the road leading off down the path, which gives me hope that there might be people who could help me if I keep walking this path.

'I need to think of a cover story.' I think to myself. 'An unknown man just appearing from out of nowhere and landing in the middle of the ocean, swims to the beach and have no idea where he is. Maybe I could pass off as a lost traveller.' However, before I could continue in my thoughts, a new sound fills the air, similar to the sound of dozens of feet marching, but with the familiar sound of metal clunking. Focusing on it, I can hear it coming from the front of the road and from the path behind me. Deciding the hiding and watching would be better than standing in the way, I look around for a stop to hide in. Luckily, there's a cart of hay not fat from the road. So I dive in and watch.

What happened next surprised me. From what I heard, I expected to see large groups of people with heavy gear to be coming down the road. But seeing that both groups were men with armour, swords and shields, bows and spears caught me completely off guard. From what I could tell, there appeared to be around 80 t 100 on each side. One side had their armour tinted with red and bore a red flag of a shield with a cross at the centre of it, while the other side had a blue tint with its flag with a shield with cross swords.

'Great, it's red vs. blue, medieval edition' was my thought. Suddenly, when the two groups got close enough, the troops leading both sides moved from a march to a charge at each other, while their archers stood back, took aim with their bows and started picking off their opponent's numbers. After closing the distance, the two forces clash, striking each other with sword slashes, spear thrusts and shield bashes. I could hear some from both sides yelling out what sounded like commands, but the sounds of battle drowned it out before I could make out what it was they were saying if at all they could speak a language I new

After a short while, it would seem that it would be a close battle, as both forces had taken heavy losses. However, that soon changed when a second group with red colours appeared and reinforced their side and started pushing back the blues. However something caught my eye in the second group. There seemed to be men wielding axes and shield and wore, what I could guess, would be the equivalent or ancient Viking armour. From what I learned from medieval studies I partook in during high school, the Viking age lasted from the 8th century to the 11th.

Maybe I got sent through time, back to the middle ages. It would seem likely, as Viking partook in raids along the costs of Europe. But that had me second guessing that idea was that, from I remember, Vikings worked for themselves, so seeing them with those red swordsmen was somewhat concerning. Either way, the forces continues to fight, with the blue fighters slowly being beaten. It wasn't long until the fight was over, with the reds continuing down the path the blues came from, while what remained from the blues either scattered and ran in multiple directions, or retreated back the way they came.

I stayed where I was for 25 minutes before I was certain that there wouldn't be more arriving unexpectedly. I pulled myself out of the hay wagon and when to inspect what remains from the battle. Looted the bodies for whatever I could use and equipped myself with some light armour for some protection, should I ever enter a fight with more of these people. I'm not experienced in using long blades, so I'll just stick with my knife and CQC training for close encounters and my sidearm for range fighting. With my looting done, I set off to where the men in red were moving to. Hopefully, I'll reach civilization soon and get the answers I need.

...

After a short while of following the red soldiers, I finally found a settlement not far ahead of me. Along my path, there lay more bodies and corpses of fallen soldiers from both red and blue, with more losses from the blues. As I drew closer, passing the bodies, the sounds of fighting and people screaming caught my ear, which grew louder the closer I came to the buildings. Upon hearing this, a realization hit me.

Civilians were in danger.

Despite what I would do to some civilian towns and settlements, I would never go as far as attack them. The idea of assaulting civilians, no matter how much I was offered, is something I despise doing and would not do. Any thoughts of these soldiers sparing the people were cast aside when the bodies of elderly, women and children began turning up the closer I got some of which were shot in with arrows while trying to flee. With determination inside, I broke into a run to the town to help how I can.

Now closer to the town, I can see that the remaining blues and several civilians were making a final stand against the red forces. Only 60 or so defenders and around 100 attackers were on the field. Most of the remaining blues were wounded; if the blood stained bandages around them were any indication. If I didn't do something soon, these people were doomed.

My first target was the group of red archers, 10 of them remaining. They were providing ranged support and picking off the defenders and even a few fleeing civilians. They seemed so confident in their ability to win the battle, so they were not expecting anyone to come up from behind them. Waiting behind a corner of a building, I begin planning my next move.

'Relies heavily on attacking from a distance, they each have a knife but trainings for said weapon might be minimal. Best action is to attack them up close from behind while they're unprepared.' With a plan in mind, I pull out my knife and begin a silent advance behind them.

Coming up on the closest man to the back, I wrap my free hand around the man and my blade to his throat, and slit it as his cries are silent by my hand. Quickly grabbing mans knife, my move to the next two archers and swiftly take them out, driving one knife up and stabbing the red on the left through the head, while thrusting the right blade through the chest of the right archer, piercing his leather and striking his heart, killing them swiftly.

'3 down, 7 to go' I thought. By now, some of the others had taken notice and turned to see me striking their comrades. Needing to finish this fight quickly, I rush the next archer and stabbed both my blades through his chest as he turned to me. Looking past his shoulder, I saw the furthest man turn his bow towards me and begin to draw. Thinking quickly, I reach down for the archer's blade, pull it from its sheath and throw it at the furthest man before he could fully draw his string. Luck is on my side, as I see the blade fly well and strike the man deep in the chest. Pulling my blades out of the man before me, I push his body to the side and quickly block a swing by a 6th man with a knife with my right hand, before I stab him in the side with my left. The attack was enough for him to lose strength in his arm letting it fall, and allowing me to swing my right hand at his stomach, slicing him open.

'6 down, 4 more remaining, now aware of my presence, time to play it defensively' I thought, looking at the 4 remaining archers, who are now aware of my presence and have drawn blades, save for one who has his bow drawn and aimed at me. Moving into a combat stance, I wait for one of time to make a move against me, while moving so that the bow man couldn't hit me without risking his fellow archers. Not long after, one man rushed me, moving to stab me through the gut. I perform a deflect, directing then mans attack far right, and stabbed him in the back, Seeing the bow man panic slightly, I move the man with my knife in front of his shot and manage to catch the arrow with his body. With massive strength, I hurl the body to the nearest man, forcing him back, while I pull both my knives back the throw them at the bow man and the 9th man, killing them both. As the final man pushes his deceased comrade off, I rush him, deliver a hard strike to his head, and move behind him while wrapping my arms around his neck. The poor guy quickly struggles before I snap his neck.

I release the body from my grasp and examine my work. A group of 10 archers killed in a span of 2 minute, maybe even less time. I would have stopped to see what I could have taken from the bodies, but the ongoing battle was more concerning. I quickly retrieve my combat knife from one of the fallen bodies and move to the main battle going on. It seems killing the archer support has helped the defence. However, something still has to be done against the main assault.

Coming up behind the main red force, I position myself behind an overturned cart and pull out a Flashbang grenade. Leaning out to see my targets, I pull the pin then do something incredibly stupid.

"Oi, Wanker!" I yell out to the army, loud enough to beat the yelling of fighting and to draw their attention to me. As the turn to look at me, I toss the grenade and it lands at their feet. As expected, they fall for the trick and look down at the device, while I took cover behind the cart, grabbing my knife, my sidearm, a Berretta M9, and 2 pistol magazines and prepare to attack. One second later, the grenade goes off, and the sound of the reds suffering from its effects reaches my ears.

Coming out from my cover, I take aim and begin unloading my sidearm at the reds, going for killing shots like the head and chests. The Red forces were covering their eyes and ears, not having prepared for such a move before. The bullets tear through their armour and rips through their flesh. They cry in pain and agony as they were unable to stop my weapon. One by one, they fall to the ground, dead or in too much pain to move and slowly bleed out.

After one spent magazine, 15 of my targets lay dead or dying. I quickly eject the empty my pistol and load in the magazine in my hand, just as some of the reds were beginning to come out from the effects on the eyes, but still at a loss of balance. Some of them try to swing to stop whatever is attacking them, but the loss of vision and the ringing in the ears make it impossible to tell where I am, and they end up crashing into each other, some of which unknowingly strike one another. They are helpless against my weapon.

Another pistol magazine emptied and over 35 enemies lie dead or dying on the ground, at the feet of their comrades. The effects of the grenade begin to wear off, as the reds start regaining their balance and begin to move more accurately towards me. However, the sight of their comrades having fallen so suddenly seems to have made them afraid, some even showed signs of panicking. Looking beyond the red forces, I can see that the blues have taken the opportunity to push hard against their enemy and had managed to kill around 20 while losing only 5 of their own. Now, the reds were under 40 men and the blues and townspeople were over 50.

Loading the last magazine in my hand into my gun, I move my focus to any hostiles who charged at me. I manage to hit 5 of them before one got close enough to take a vertical swing at me. I leaned left and manage to dodge the blade while bringing my knife the meet his throat, before pulling his body in the path of one of the Vikings from before, who was swinging down with an axe in hand. The axe was lodged into the body and I used the opportunity to Viking plus 3 more coming at me. Pushing the human shield away from me, I duck to avoid a horizontal swing from a red on my right, before swinging my legs to kick his, causing him to fall. Rising quickly, I toss my knife at another who tried to get my flank, stabbing his chest, while firing my gun at the man on the ground. Needing to get distance, I jump back and fire the 5 remaining shots in my pistol at 5 swordsmen who tried to reach me. When another reaches me, I leap back left to avoid his stab, grab him from behind and move him to receive the stab from a second red. Using the man's surprise, I grab the first guy's sword hand and use him to stab his comrade.

Pushing myself away from the two, I look to see that the remaining forces have panicked and are now retreating, having suffered too many losses. Seeing that the fight was over for now, I decide not to exhaust myself by chasing down those retreating, no matter how much I wanted them to pay for even thinking about killing civilians.

Looking back at the town, I see the defenders staring at me with mixed looks of awe and some form of fear. If I were to guess, my performance against the reds is the cause of this. They've never seen someone like me do what I just did to dozens of man at once. Now's the time to say something before they start thinking I'll do the same to them.

"You lot alright?" I ask the blues. I saw one take a step towards me from their defence line.

"Oui." He replies in a French accent. From the looks of it, he appears to be the one in command here. I want to ask for more information, but he beat me to it. "Are you mercenary?"

I'm hesitant to respond. Of all the questions the person could have asked, that was not one of them. I was expecting something similar to "what are you?" or "how did you do this?" But I guess I can work this in my favour. I mean, after, I am a mercenary. Just not from around here.

"Yes" I reply.


End file.
